Sword Art Online: Eternal
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: Kirito had joined Asuna's school as an ordinary student. Although seemingly ordinary, Asuna can tell that he has secrets that he's unwilling to share. He disappeared at classes or hangouts and returned out of breath and occasionally wounded. Along with his arrival, news about gang members, criminals, or random people went missing or found dead. Read to find out his secret. Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey, it's been a while since I've written any story and I've finally decided to get back to writing. I'm not that good in making the words so sorry if I've make mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **This chapter is an introduction, it will not contain any action whatsoever. So, sorry if it feels boring or unnecessary but please bear with me. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Kazuto's POV**

" _Hey, Kirito" a voice I've never heard for a long time said. I looked up from the cold grassy fields with my mouth slightly opened. I saw a blinding light in front of me and a figure of a shadow stood right at the middle._

 _The figure turned towards me and I recognized her as someone I never thought I'd see again. Her glowing, steel grey eyes were the only things I could see since her whole body seemed like barely a shadow._

" _Wake up, Onii-chan" her voice suddenly changed to a much higher-pitched voice._

" _Eh?" I said in confusion and stared at her blankly. The scene around me started to shine brighter until I couldn't see anything…_

"Onii-chan!" the higher-pitched voice said again. I opened my eyes lazily to see my younger sister, Suguha. She had an angry look on her face with a hint of slight embarrassment. I blinked several times at her.

"Sugu?" I called her name. I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't in my room.

"Onii-chan, why are you in my room?!" she asked me with a slightly annoyed tone. I looked back at her with half opened eyes.

"I don't know" I muttered and observed her room again. I sat up slowly and gazed at her clothes on the floor and books opened everywhere. "It's very messy here" I said calmly.

"Khh" was all the sound she made as she lowered her head to hide her eyes but showed her teeth in an angry way. With that I was pushed out of her room and door-slammed.

I turned around from her door and straight into my room which was directly in front of her room. I noticed it was still 3:47 so I threw myself onto the bed, so I can sleep more before I do have to wake up.

As I lay there faceplanted into my pillow the dream I just had came in my mind. Her voice, her outline, her eyes. All the things I've never even seen in my dream before. I flipped myself over to face the ceilings and covered my forehead with my arm.

"It's been a while, huh?" I said to myself before closing my eyes and went to sleep. It has started to rain at that time. Raindrops bouncing off the ground and the houses' roofs, making a constant loud sound. Kazuto slept nonetheless even though the rain tapped his window glass as well, but a certain girl was awakened by the same but slightly quieter sound.

 **Third Person POV**

The moonlight shone on her face with dots of shadow from the raindrops. She smiled at the view from her window and hugged her pillow tighter as she dropped her gaze onto her pillow. She was 17 years old with long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and similarly colored eyes.

"Tomorrow is the first day back to school" she said with a soft smile on her face. It was going to be her first day of being a 2nd grade at her high school. She had been nervous counting down the days until today. A year has passed from her life and she is now two years away from graduation. Sadness suddenly rush over her as the thought of knowing what comes next after that. Her eyes twitch and almost dropped a tear. She suddenly shook her head.

"No, I can't think of that right now" she said with anxiety in her voice. She put her pillow back on where it should be and lay down her head on it as she slowly dozed off.

* * *

Around 4 hours later, an alarm clock rang in Kazuto's room. He half-opened his eyes at the clock.

" _Crap, it's morning"_ he mentally cursed. He lazily turned the alarm off and sat up, stretching his arms as well. Tiredness suddenly overwhelmed him, and his eyes closed again.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" the loud voice of his younger sister was heard alongside loud knocks on his door. His eyes flickered open again causing him to groan. While he was still being lazy sitting on his bed, Yuuki Asuna was already up and running around her room.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late" she said as she got into the shower. As for Kazuto… well he went back to sleep in a sitting position. 20 minutes later Asuna was already out of the bathroom and putting on her uniform as well as smearing lotion on her face. Kazuto however, was smeared by cold water from a bucket by his sister and is now looking at his wet self in the mirror as he slowly began to clean himself.

At 8:30, Asuna had already finished breakfast and was now in a car towards her school and Kazuto was still eating his breakfast slowly as well as watching his sister running around the house looking for her books. He had already finished showering and wore his uniform.

"I'm going now!" his sister yelled as she went out of the house. Kazuto also finished his bread and went to school with his bicycle.

Asuna had already arrived at school and went out of the car. She thanked her driver and stood there at a gate for a moment. She watched as juniors walked into the school nervously alongside their small group of friends. Their distant chatters somehow calmed her down as she prepared herself to walk through the gates. She inhaled deeply and was about to walk forward but stopped when she heard a sound of a bike coming to her. She turned her head to see Kazuto stopping his bike and going down to walk into the school.

He turned his head from his bike to the girl staring at him. He stared back with a blank expression to meet her dazed expression. It was like a bright energy meeting a dark energy. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kazuto looked away and walked into the school while holding his bike. Asuna stared as he walked away.

" _Who was that?"_ she thought. Her mind suddenly snapped as a hand hit her back causing her to yelp.

"Asuna!" a girl's voice yelled out right at her ear. Asuna looked over her shoulder to see her best friend, Rika.

"Rika? Why did you do that?" she asked with irritation in her voice. Rika smirked and swung her arm over Asuna's shoulder.

"Because you were drooling over a random boy" she answered. Asuna pushed her off immediately and red washed over her face.

"N-no, I was just curious who that was" Asuna said defensively. Rika laughed at her, not believing her as she teased Asuna all the way into the school.

 **Asuna's POV**

"Good morning, everyone" the teacher said after we greeted him. Even now in year 2074, human teachers are still required because AIs are still cheatable by students. Not to mention hackers. There has been reports of students caught controlling the AIs to allow them to cheat in a test. A few students also hacked the AI to grant them free time in school. Which explains how we reverted to human teachers.

"We have a new student in this school" the teacher announced. The door slides open automatically revealing the boy I saw before. He stepped into the classroom with his bag over his shoulder. He walked to the front of the classroom with probably the plainest face I've ever seen. I felt nudges on my arm from Rika who was winking at me. I ignored her and just stared forward.

"Good morning, my name is Kirigaya Kazuto" he said as the screen behind him projected his name in _kanji._ We stared at him for a while. Then, he turned to look at the teacher, probably not knowing what else to say. The teacher flinched and cleared his throat.

"Okay, you can sit there in the empty desk next to Yuuki Asuna" he said pointing towards me. Kirigaya-kun walked towards me and I stared at him all the way. He stopped in front of me and looked at me.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san" he said before he sat down next to me.

"Y-yes, nice to meet you too, Kirigaya-kun" I said smiling at him. He just nodded at me and looked forward at the teacher. It annoyed me that he didn't smile back.

" _What's his deal?"_ I mentally said. He looked either very rude or secretly sad. Either way, it's common courtesy to smile back at people smiling at you, especially if you just met that person. Other than that, the name Kirigaya Kazuto somehow managed to stick in my mind. It sounded both familiar and strange.

" _Where have I seen him from?"_ she asked herself mentally.

I don't have a lot of 'guy' friends. My mother never seemed to like me getting close to any boy. And in all honesty, most boys that I've known tried to be friends with me just did it to somehow date me. It sounded harmless, but I know that they're only after my family's money. And those who don't are those jerks from rich families. My parents even set some of their friends' daughter to be my friends ever since I could remember. That's how I never made any friends with boys. Instead, I met Rika. She's not from a rich family my parents knew, but my parents allowed me to be friends with her, thankfully.

My thoughts diverted to how Rika and I became friends. I met her some time during elementary. Most people forget how they become best friends. We both also forgot how we met. Maybe because the teacher paired us for a project or I shared food with her. I couldn't remember how but I know it's nothing out of the ordinary. How I became friends with the new kid however, I think I'll remember for the rest of my life…

"Kirigaya-kun" I tried waking him up. The bell has rung, signaling breaktime. The teacher has deactivated the projector and some of my classmates were walking out of the classroom.

Kirigaya-kun was still sleeping with his hands folded on the table and resting the side of his head on his arms. I put my left hand on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him, but then… in a blink of an eye I was pinned against the wall.

It happened so fast and gentle that I couldn't feel a thing. All I could feel were both of my hands gripped tightly a bit above my head on the wall and the intense stare. Kirigaya-kun was standing inches away from me and our nose almost touched. His look was rather aggressive with unblinking eyes. I just froze there unable to move a muscle. Not just because of the grip on my hands but also the heat on my face.

We were having some sort of staring contest until he blinked twice and soften his look. It woke me up and I noticed our surroundings. Our friends stood unmoving and stared at us with open mouths. Even our teacher's head turned around and dropped his jaw.

Kirigaya-kun cleared his throat and released his grip on me as he stepped back. I stayed there, still shocked.

"Um, s-sorry. I just reacted" he said looking down. And with that, everything went nuts.

"That was a bold move he made with Yuuki" a boy said among the shouts.

"It's not fair, it's always Yuuki" a girl said.

"Curse you new kid!" another boy said.

I just stayed there dazed and stared at that boy as he walked out of the classroom as if nothing happened.

So, that's how I officially become friends with a boy after 17 years of life. Of course, we didn't instantly be kind with each other after that. First was the ignoring each other's presence. Then, I couldn't ignore it anymore because of the teasing so I started talking to him about how to explain this to everyone. He didn't seem to be bothered as much, which resulted in me getting angry at him. And without realizing, we somehow become… more than just acquaintances.

 **Third Person POV**

"Well then, don't come to school tomorrow" Asuna said turning her face away from Kazuto while standing at the gate of the school.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kazuto asked. She turned back towards him and pointed a finger at him dramatically.

"So that I don't have to see your face tomorrow" she said smirking crazily. Kazuto kept his plain look.

"Well sadly I can't just not go to school, so sucks for the two of us" he countered.

"What does that supposed to…" Asuna said but was cutoff by the sound of a black car approaching. It was her driver, there to take her back home from school.

"Oh, that's my ride. Bye, Kazuto" Asuna said before entering the black car. Kazuto stayed there holding his bike at his side.

"Yeah. Bye, Asuna" he said back. The black car moved away until it was no longer in Kazuto's sight. But he kept his eyes at where he last saw it. He suddenly shook his head and got on his bike. He rode back to his house on his bike. He looked up to the sky which had turned purple with a bit of orange on his right. He could still see the shining ball of light before the buildings cover it completely. Then, something vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and pulled it out, revealing a small gadget which unfolded and projected a hologram of a person calling him. He moved his finger to the answer button in the air and greet the caller.

"Hi, you have something for me?" he asked the caller. The technology in his phone allowed only he himself to hear the sound coming out of the phone. Of course, there was an option to put it on speaker for people around him to hear, but this conversation with this certain person is always best kept all for Kazuto alone.

" _Good afternoon, Kazuto"_ the man said cheerfully. Kazuto stayed with his casual, bored look on his face.

" _Yes, I do have something waiting for you"_ the man continued.

While this phone conversation was taking place, another conversation was also taking place in the Yuuki's household. Asuna was sitting down elegantly on the dining table with her mother sitting across the table. Both ate in silence until Asuna decided to break it.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" she asked with a serious tone, not looking up from her plate. Her mother looked up at her curiously, but with the everlasting piercing gaze of her eyes.

"What is it?" Asuna took a moment to decide whether or not she should reply to her question.

"A new student entered my school today" she started to explain before asking the real question.

"He seemed familiar to me and he also acted as he's close friends with me even though we've just met" she continued her explanation. Hearing that, any strict mother would surely be aggravated when a boy treats her daughter as such.

"And what is the name of this boy?" her mother asked with an intense look. Well, more intense than usual.

Asuna took a few moments before answering again.

"Kirigaya Kazuto" she said quietly but audible enough to trigger a reaction in her mother's eyes.

"I don't know that name but stay away from him as much as you can. Do not let any boy get too close to you" her mother said calmly as she took another bite from her salad. Asuna didn't believe what her mother just said but nodded nonetheless. She knew there was something her mother didn't want to tell her but forcing it out of her will only be a waste of time for her.

"I'm finished" her mother suddenly said as she stood up and leaving the plate which still contained some salad on it.

Kirito had made it home and changed to a black jeans and white t-shirt. He took out a black jacket from his wardrobe and put it on, covering the white with complete black.

" _I've sent you the address. You can handle it from here"_ he remembered at the man from his call earlier said. He kneeled next to his bed and pressed the palm of his right hand at the side of the seemingly wooden plank on the side of the bed. Laser suddenly shone horizontally a bit wider than his hand size and started moving downwards, scanning his hand in barely a second. A mechanism sound was heard and then from the floor beneath his bed rose a secret compartment holding a metal suitcase. But it seemed futuristic and smooth on the outside. He entered the combination to its lock and then pressed his right thumb at a dark square on it and so the suitcase opened, revealing a gun resembling the USP model with its suppressor separated neatly in the suitcase. 6 clips of magazines were also placed in the perfect shaped hole for them to fit in.

Other than the handgun, there was also an SMG type gun which resembled the model of a UMP-9 but more polished alongside a suppressor for it and also 6 clips of magazines for the SMG.

Asuna's mother stood close to the window of her bedroom with a glass of wine in her right hand, holding it close to her mouth and her left hand supporting her right elbow.

"You've returned him here, haven't you Kikuoka?" she said to the reflection in front of her as she sipped at her wine.

Kazuto had the SMG strapped on his back with the clips in his pocket. The handgun's clips were also put in his other pocket. He took out the handgun from the suitcase and screwed the suppressor into the muzzle. He took the one clip he left in the suitcase and inserted it into the handgun and cocked the gun.

"Kirito, ready for the mission" he said into the small mic attached to his face.

* * *

Asuna lied down on her bed while playing with her phone. The phone at that time was already capable of projecting a hologram from its borders. So, while it was off, it appears like an empty frame that is also foldable. The holographic screen showed clothes, accessories, and a few games Asuna has taken an interest on. This was her normal routine every night. She'll search around the web for things that she might want to buy while in a call with Ri-

 _Buzz… Buzz…_

Her phone vibrated, and the hologram showed Rika calling her.

"Oh, Rika. I've forgotten all about her" Asuna said. She was so focused on fixing the problem she had earlier with Kazuto that she forgot about Rika. She hesitantly pressed the answer button and Rika's 2-dimensional face showed. She does look infuriated and waited for Asuna to talk first.

"Hehehe, Rika. Um…" she said nervously. It was going to be a whole night of apologizing.

 **So that was the first chapter. I know it feels a bit boring and such, but I promise you the next chapter will be filled with all the action. I'm planning on updating the story every week on Monday, but I'm not sure if I can next week though. I'm still a student and I'm now in a week filled with exams. Which brings up the topic, sorry that this might come out strange or I've made a lot of mistakes. As I've said I am in an exam week and I still want to publish this story to get my mind to freshen up. Although, it did made me stay up until 2 and so the edits or changes I've made are horrible because I am so tired at the moment.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this story. Please review even if it's bad and follow if you loved it and curious about how the story goes.**

 **Also, big thanks for Koberss. I copy pasted the whole story from word because that's what I've always done and somehow the published story came out wrong. Thank you so much and see ya!**


	2. Temporary Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. This is temporary chapter 2, which means that I wrote it before exam and didn't continue it yet. I'll explain why it took me so long to post it at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The Kirigaya's household windows showed no signs of light except for one, the window of the second floor living room. There were couches and a TV showing the news which filled the room with brightness as all other lights were turned off. On the couch was a girl hugging her legs tight to her body as she stared down.

The TV showed a lady reporter in a crime scene where multiple dead bodies were found and only three men were found alive but unconscious. The place was a small field of dirt, bordered by brick walls and in one of the corner was a small block shaped building. And everywhere around the field and in the building were bodies with a pool of blood. There were at least 14 bodies found. They were also found holding weapons such as assault rifles or sub-machine guns.

It was later explained by the news anchor that an illegal smuggling took place there and those dead bodies were guards hired to protect the pickup truck filled with cases of weapons and the three men found were corrupt government agents who was about to get paid for not reporting the smuggling business. The news anchor continued to explain that the scene which happened at a bit over 2 AM was an illegal weapons trade made by an unknown gang.

Although, how the guards were killed, and the three government agents were knocked out was unknown. It was as if they were attacked secretly by possibly other gang members, but this theory was unlikely due to the fact that the three agents were left for prison.

The girl watching the news, Suguha knew what actually had happened and she was bothered by the truth. Just then, her older brother walked up the stairs which was behind the couch she was sitting on and had a few feet of space in between each other. He noticed his sister staying up late but ignored her and walked forward straight from the stairs to his room.

"You're finally back"

Kazuto turned to stare at the back of her head. He frowned and closed back the gap of his mouth before walking to stand behind her and the couch.

"You should go to sleep" he said with a soft tone. This only made Suguha even more bothered. She didn't reply.

He knew why she acted like this. He understands that the fact disturbed her. Kazuto was the one who stopped the illegal weapons trade. He received an order from his boss, Kikuoka to go to that place which just happens to be a few blocks away from his house. After he had prepared and equipped his stealth suit and weapons, a driver was sent to deliver him 50 meters from the area. When he arrived, he had to walk as quiet as he can to the area and kill every guard he came across. Once he was at the place, he confirmed the three government agents' doings to help the trade and then was tasked to eliminate all hostiles but leave the three agents alive.

Killing all the guards were easy for Kazuto, he had his suppress handgun held in both hands as he shot every single one of them down without being detected. It only took him about 30 seconds before he left the area without a trace and went back home as if nothing had happened.

That was his job. His secret. And Suguha dislikes that.

She never did agree to the contract that her brother must kill all people he was tasked to kill or even just going on missions for Kikuoka. She doesn't want her brother to be a secret agent, she doesn't want her brother to be on the edge to death when he was tasked another mission.

Kazuto held her from behind. The move caught Suguha off guard, but she relaxed just a tad after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I'm the only one who should do it"

Suguha stared down at the arms holding her and let her tear fall down her cheek. Kazuto felt the tear on his arm and paused. Then, he kissed her head before letting go of the hold. He walked back to his room while Suguha just stared at his back.

"Good night" he said before entering his room and leaving Suguha there, dumbstruck.

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked that as for now. I am so sorry it took me so long to post a second chapter. After the exams I went to vacation where I had no time to write and when I do have time I just can't come up with the story continuation. After my vacation I had to move, give my brother my laptop, and got a computer (It's awesome btw). It took me so long to start writing again because I used Microsoft Word as a typing program because I like it and it makes me feel comfortable writing. And I just installed Microsoft Office yesterday, so that's why I didn't continue this story. I will be continuing it but I just need to find some time to do so. After getting back to school I just got a handful more of work every week which cuts my free time.**

 **Again, I am so sorry that it took me a lot of time to post this and I am also so sorry it is very short. Thank you for reading, following, putting this story in their favorites list, and reviewing this story. See ya!**

 **PS: The second chapter might be completely different from the short story above.**


	3. AN

**AN**

 **So, I'm back only to say that I am terribly sorry but it seems like I don't have any time to write anymore. Although I will still try to finish the story. I'm planning on some rewrite on it though, so expect to see major changes on the story. This idea came to me like years ago and after I watched SAO which was roughly less than a year ago, I decided the idea works great on SAO. This is just me trying on writing I guess. Thank you for those who read this and please be patient on waiting for the story. I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
